


Teach Me The Right Way

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Your three lovers Arno, Jacob and Ezio decide that Ezio needs to be taught how to spank you properly. Lets see how quick a study he is.





	Teach Me The Right Way

Stepping through the front door after the most hellacious shift ever at work, you were more that ready for a three-day weekend. Work had been busier than ever and not having had much time with your lovers, you were excited to spend time with all three this weekend. You didn’t care what the four of you did, if it was time spent together.

As you wandered into the living room, you saw that all three were waiting for you, Jacob and Arno were on the couch while Ezio was sitting on the ottoman. They all wore serious expressions. 

“What’s going on?” You asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, mon Cherie?” Arno said, “But there is something we must address.”

“What’s that?’ You asked nervously.

“It’s the fact that Ezio here has been with us a bit now and we felt it was time to teach him something very important. And that is how to properly spank you.” Jacob said with a leer.

“And you think you two can?” You replied feeling a bit hot.

“Considering no one knows that gorgeous arse of yours better than us love, who else could?” Jacob replied. “We have talked it over and it all planned out.”

“And when did you plan on doing this?” You asked curiously.

“We thought now Cherie. Especially since your skirt is perfect for it.” Arno grinned.

Looking down, you realized you were wearing a blouse with a black pencil skirt that zipped up in the back.

Holding out a hand to you, Ezio asked sinfully “Will you permit me to learn you Mio Caro?”

You hadn’t expected this at all when you came home, but you were not against it. And after the day you had, you were badly in need of some release, sexual or otherwise.

Walking over to Ezio, you felt yourself feeling a tad nervous. Here he was going to be learning with Jacob and Arno guiding him. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust the other two to not teaching him properly, it was more the fact that it would take the other two a lot of self-control to see this through.

As you reached Ezio, he took one of your hands in his and kissed it, his soft lips making you feel flush, before pulling you down over his lap. Arno took a spot right in front of your face while Jacob remained sitting on the sofa, stretched out.

To make things more fun, Arno slipped off his red tie and handed it to Ezio, who quickly tied your hands behind your back. With your hands out of the way, Ezio took a hand and began running it over your arse, squeezing it a few times and using this as a chance to see what knickers you might be wearing underneath your skirt.

While Ezio’s hands explored you, making you shiver with excitement, Arno took his hands and cupped your face with them, tracing a thumb over your lips while Jacob, already excited beyond words, reached bellow to undo his belt, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he would be ready to take care of things himself.

As Ezio’s hand reached down lower, he kept trying to feel for the outline of your knickers, but he hadn’t felt much. Before you had walked in, Ezio, Arno and Jacob had made a small wager over what knickers you were wearing that day. Ezio had guessed none, Arno had guessed lace and Jacob had guessed a black thong. No matter what it was, one thing was certain, any panties you were wearing weren’t going to stay on your arse long and if you weren’t wearing any at all, it would just be one less thing in Ezio’s way.

Loving the impatient sounds, you were making, Ezio took a few extra moments to run his hand over you more. Having been told by the other two that you preferred to not have a heads up when you were about to be spanked, Ezio did his best to drag it out, enough to torment you, nearly to the point of begging.

You were ready to beg, that was certain. You knew full well what to expect when it came to Arno and Jacob, but with Ezio at the helm, there was no telling. His hand might sting too much, it might not sting enough. He might tap you in the right place, he might not. Making things worse was the sight of Jacob on the couch, his hard cock clearly showing through his trousers and Arno teasing your mouth with his fingers. You didn’t have to look down to know that he was just as aroused as Jacob.

Sliding his hand back up, Ezio slipped it underneath the hem of your skirt and moaned slightly at what he felt as he went in. He could tell at the first touch that he had lost the bet, but that loss didn’t matter to him too much, for what he felt was delightful none the less and what he was about to do to you would more than make it worthwhile. Pulling his hand out from underneath, he grabbed the zipper on the back and pulled it down, opening your skirt in the back.

Arno and Jacob hungrily looked to see what knickers you had on. Arno moaned slightly while Jacob laughed sinfully at the sight of the black silk thong that you had put on that morning, a thong that showed off your ass to perfection. No matter how many times they saw your backside, they always acted as if it were the first time seeing it.

“Sei un gattino cosi cattivo” (What a naughty kitten you are.) Ezio said in a stern voice, running his hand all over, making you whimper in atticipation. “Teasing the three of us like you do. You’ve gotten away with it for too long. It’s time we taught you a lesson.”

Giving you left cheek one last firm squeeze, Ezio raised a hand up, glanced over to the other two to ensure they were watching and swiftly brought his hand down over both cheeks, making both turn pink and making you cry out. Mere seconds later, Ezio brought his hand back up and down again, this time bringing it down a bit lower than before, with you feeling the sting of it a bit more than before.

With each movement, Ezio continued his way down slowly. He deliberately made you wait between each strike, sometimes a few seconds, sometimes more, and he would be trying to throw you off between each one by running his hands over you, giving each cheek a firm squeeze. As he reached the lowest part of your backside, Ezio took a hand and ran it under your cheeks and down to your pussy, making you shiver. He was clearly a quick study as Jacob and Arno didn’t have to say much at all to guide him.

With your face still cupped in his hands, Arno watched with delight how you would close your eyes and bite your lip every time Ezio brought his hands down. Hearing your moans directly in his ears was like a sirens call to him and made him even more eager for his turn.

“Why are her knickers still on?” Jacob asked provocatively, licking his lips. At that, Arno stood up and walked around behind you and effortlessly slid your thong off. Holding the pair up for inspection, Arno smirked at how wet they were and tossed them to Jacob, who brought the pair up to his face, delighting in your scent and making him grab at the bulge in his trousers.

Ezio leaned back just a bit while Arno looked over Ezio’s handiwork. Your arse was a very luscious pink and as Arno ran a hand over it appreciatively, he could tell by your whimpering that you were eager for more. Remembering what the others had instructed him to do earlier, Ezio took to squeezing your cheeks again and this time, brought his lips down to kiss all the marks he had left on you.

You were wondering what would be next. Normally if Arno or Jacob kissed you after spanking you, it usually meant that they were ready to move on to something else. But with Ezio now in the mix, anything was possible. Your mind ran rampant with all the different possibilities, each one more erotic than the others. You didn’t care what they did next, if they didn’t stop.

Walking over to a hidden compartment in the table, Arno brought out one of his and your favorites, the riding crop. Guiding the tip of it over you he said in his sexy French accent, “Etes-vous pret pour plus de chaton? (Are you ready for more kitten?). Nodding your head yes, you couldn’t wait to feel the bite of that leather bit on your backside.

Nodding for Ezio to lean back, Arno moved to where he could hit the right spots and still allow Jacob to see. Bringing the end of the crop up, tapping his hand with it, he waited but a moment before he swiftly brought it down, striking your right cheek and bringing it back up quickly again and bringing it back down on your left, being mindful of Ezio.

The tip of the crop didn’t cover quite as much, but in Arno’s skillful hands it felt just as wonderful if not more. Because your arse was already tender, Arno used a subtler touch with you, knowing that there would be still more to come for you.

You bucked just as much if not more with the crop as you did with the hand. With each strike, you were wiggling more than before, enough that Ezio had to help hold you in place. You couldn’t keep still if your life depended on it, nor could you help moaning louder than before.

Watching it all from the couch and still playing with your knickers, Jacob felt himself losing it. His throbbing cock only seemed to get harder with each strike and the redder your ass got, the harder it was to just watch. There was nothing to stop him from reaching into his trousers and yanking out his cock anyways, the only thing doing so was the prize that awaited him later.

After a little bit, Arno could tell you couldn’t take much more. Despite it pleasuring you and pushing you close to the edge, one more person still had a turn. So, he slowed down, with less, more gentle strikes. After stopping, Arno nodded to Jacob to get ready and he did so, Arno knelt to kiss the marks he had left.

Standing up, Jacob shed his coat and hat. Grabbing a hold of his belt he quickly removed it and loud enough for you to hear it. Walking over to you, Jacob dangled the belt in front of you. As you opened your eyes, you quickly saw which one he had, and you instantly became more aroused at the sight of it. It was Jacob’s black leather belt.

“That’s right kitten. I wore your favorite today just for you. “Jacob purred sinfully. “After all, nothing but the best will do for our kitten. Hold her still.”

With Ezio bearing his weight on you and Arno moving over to hold your legs still, Jacob folded the belt in half and took a moment more to enjoy the whole sight of you. The other two had seen fit to give you warning of what was to come, but knowing that you had seen the belt, Jacob saw no need for it.

Seeing that the others were ready, Jacob brought the belt back and down over the thickest part of your ass. Unlike the others, Jacob took less time between each strike, quickly making his way down to the most sensitive part of you.

Jacob raised the belt again and lashed you in the area where you derived the most pleasure, hitting you in a place where both your arse and your pussy would feel the sting of his belt. With expert precision, Jacob hit that spot several more times, making you scream and pushing you right to the edge.

With all three watching, grinning madly, Jacob lash you several more times as your pussy throbbed and with one last strike, you came hard, soaking through your skirt underneath you. The three assassins delighted at the sight of your wet opening and as your orgasm subsided, Jacob set his belt aside and helped Arno guide you off Ezio and lay you across the ottoman.

Looking over their handiwork, the three couldn’t resist taking their phones out and capturing the sight of your skelped arse, which was now no less than seven shades of red and even more luscious to them.

As you rolled over, as much as your sore arse would allow you, you opened your legs and revealed to your paramours the mess you had made all over yourself.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that wet. I bet she feels amazing.” Jacob moaned.

Licking his lips, Ezio remarked. “I bet she tastes divine.”

Taking a finger, Arno traced it down your slit and inside your opening, causing you to whimper again, feeling you still throbbing a bit. Pulling the finger out, Arno brought it up and sucked it clean, moaning as did so.

“Divine doesn’t begin to cover it.” He grinned.

With all of them looking back down, Ezio said “Well, we can’t let such nectar of the gods go to waste, can we?”

“No, we shouldn’t.” Jacob grinned.

You opened your eyes just in time to see all three lovers begin feasting on you. Having cum more than you ever had before, your thighs were coated in your juices. Feeling the tongues of all three of them lapping at your juices, Ezio and Arno seemed to start from the outside while Jacob went straight for your center, the three of the feasting as if it were their last meal on earth.

Soon enough, Arno and Ezio’s tongues joined Jacob’s in the middle, and as they each took a turn lashing your clit, you could have sworn you felt their tongues touch each other’s.

Not having quite come down from your first orgasm, the dull throbbing from before soon intensified and the three quickly noticed.

“Mmm, she’s going to make a mess again” Arno said smirking.

“But that would just mean more of her nectar to eat” Ezio noted.

“It would” Jacob groaned “But I’ve had enough and Id rather her make a mess all over my cock now.

Standing up, the three of them quickly stripped down and tossed their assassin robes aside. Having won the wager from before, Jacob’s prize was the pleasure of claiming your pussy, while the other two could decide what they wanted.

Having stripped naked, Jacob looked down and realized that the ottoman might not be enough. Quickly picking you up, he carried you to your bedroom, where a massive bed was waiting. Setting you down, Jacob, Ezio and Arno climbed on with you.

Jacob laid down flat and pulled you on top of him. Guiding himself inside your tight, wet opening, the feel of you already throbbing nearly made him cum instantly. Before you could start riding him, Ezio reached for a bottle of lube that you kept on a dresser nearby and coated himself with it. Moving behind you, he took the tip of his dick and teased your arsehole with it.

“May I, Mio Caro?” He purred in your ear. Nodding “yes”, Ezio brought you in for a quick kiss, letting you taste yourself on his lips, before he entered you slowly. Once inside, he realized that your top was still on and made quick work of it. Throwing your top and bra over his shoulders, Ezio gave your tits several firm squeezes before gliding his hands down to your hips and began thrusting in time with Jacob.

That only left Arno. Seeing the sight of his large cock glistening with pre-cum and eager for your own taste, you crooked a finger and beckoned him over. Knowing there was only one way for you to reach him, Arno carefully straddled himself over Jacob’s head and as you moved to lick first the tip of him and then the whole head, it took everything Arno had not to cum all over your mouth right there and then.

Quickly taking all of Arno in your mouth, it took but a moment for all four of you to find a rhythm. Between Ezio loving the tightness of your arse, Arno delighting in the feel of his dick in the back of your throat and Jacob delighting in every bit of it, soon enough no one cared to hold back. The four of you were so worked up, it was a wonder that the whole group hadn’t cum instantly.

But you were first and having all your holes filled it at once, with all three moaning at the feel of you, you felt completely divine, cumming all over Jacob’s cock, just as Jacob came inside you. The feel of you moaning on his dick sent Arno over the edge next, spilling his seed down your throat. Ezio brought up the rear moments later, filling the rest of you with his cum, making a further mess with you and Jacob.

As the four of you took a moment to catch your breath, Arno moved away from Jacob and laid down on the bed. Ezio slowly removed himself and helped to guide you off Jacob, who seemed to have passed out a moment.

Looking at all of your lovers, just as flush and filthy as you, you couldn’t help but note “And here I was just going to get cleaned up when I got home and all three of you have made me even more dirty.

All three chuckled at that. “What can I say love, you inspire very dirty thoughts.” Jacob smirked.

As you went to move, all you could feel was how sore your arse and your pussy were. “I think I’m going to go soak in the tub a bit” You said.

Reaching the bathroom door, you turned and looked at your lovers and said in a teasing voice “You three got me dirty, you three can come clean me.”

All three quickly got up and joined you, with all three of them quickly making plans for more sinful fun. What had just happened was just the beginning of an unforgettable weekend.


End file.
